


Thorns in the Holly

by firesign10



Series: Christmas Comes to Mallard House [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas has come around again, but Tony DiNozzo isn't feeling the holiday spirit. His boyfriend Gibbs is unhappy for some reason, and his father is pushing for him to get married or else be cut off from the DiNozzo money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns in the Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 editions of Tibbs Yuletide on Livejournal.

 

 

Tony angrily yanked the door of his Mustang shut as he got in, starting the car and driving away from his office at DiNozzo Industries with an unnecessary squeal of the tires. His father's deep voice, ringing with disdain, still echoed in his ears.

"DiNozzos are not pansies, and I'll be damned if my son is going to shack up with some drunken old ex-jarhead! You need to move that decrepit leech out of your place and find a decent society girl to carry some kids ASAP! I'm not getting any younger, and frankly, Anthony, neither are you!"

Anthony Senior smacked the top of his mahogany desk with a resounding thud. His dark eyes, capable of charming the panties off a flight attendant in twenty minutes, snapped with anger, and his thin-lipped mouth was curled in a snarl.

"I want it done, and I want it done _now!_ You have this matter dealt with by Christmas, Anthony, or you'll find yourself cut off from the DiNozzo teat! You'll be as penniless as all the other Mallard mongrels!"

Tony had been living with Leroy Jethro Gibbs--although Tony just called him Jethro--since March of that year, a few months after the wonderful Christmas they had shared at Mallard House. Tony had spent a large portion of his time at Mallard House ever since, assisting in fund-raising efforts, donating his own money, and overseeing new projects under the mentoring eye of Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the founder and director of the charitable facility. Gibbs had continued with his position of handyman and general go-to guy. When they had eventually moved in together, Tony found a level of happiness he hadn't known existed.

Tony's father hadn't minded his new venture at first. He had liked Tony's new image as a charitable businessman, and made sure to send a photographer to the larger events, capturing shots to be used for showing off DiNozzo Industries' kinder, gentler side. He had approved the various fundraisers, taking the tax write-off, and had even deigned to be photographed shaking Ducky's hand at the ribbon-cutting for a new educational annex.

As the months wore on, though, he had begun questioning Tony about how much time he was spending there.

"Another fundraiser? Do you really need to be there? We're sponsoring a benefit with the City Opera! Go get your tux!"

And: "Can't the staff at Mallard House wipe their own asses? What do they need you for anyway, a figurehead? You don't do the work, you're just there to look pretty!"

And eventually: "Enough of this Mallard House crap! You're spending far too much time there, among people who can't do you any good! You have a duty to perform here! Including your duty to continue the DiNozzo line, so go start dating some girls of the right station and wealth, and get busy! I know you know what your dick is for! Find someone appropriate to mother your children and give me heirs!"

Tony had been furious after that one, speeding to Mallard House to see Gibbs. Gibbs had always made him feel better, with his down-to-earth perspective and common sense, to say nothing of his amazing smile and the strength of his hugs.

Except for that day.

He'd been quiet--well, Gibbs was always quiet, but he was _really_ quiet--as Tony fumed about his overbearing father. Finally Tony had run out of steam and simply sat there, nervously tapping his fingers on the table while Gibbs had studiously whittled at some small pieces of wood. Christmas was only a couple of months away, and he had lots of little toys to make. Tony had grown more and more anxious until he finally grabbed the wood away from Gibbs--almost losing a finger in the process--and snapped, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Gibbs had put his knife down. "Your hand okay there, Tony?"

Tony had glanced at his fingers and nodded.

"Good." Gibbs had then folded his knife up and put it in his pocket. His holey old jeans had been replaced by new ones, or sometimes khakis, clean and unripped. Tony had wanted to take him shopping at the best stores, but Gibbs had no interest in that. He'd finally allowed Tony to take him to Sears, where they'd bought the jeans and khakis as well as several denim and twill work shirts, some T-shirts and boxers, two or three oxford shirts, and a sports jacket for nicer occasions. Tony had almost cringed as he walked through the mall entrance to Sears, but then he had focused on helping Gibbs choose better-quality items and good colors for him.

Gibbs had looked at Tony, those beautiful ice-blue eyes staring directly into his face. "Tony, there's nothing for me to say here. This thing between you and your dad is just that--between you two. You have to make your own decisions." He'd set the wood pieces aside and brushed off the table, then asked, "He know that you and I are together?"

Some of the anger had gone out of Tony, dissipating into the air. "No." He had sighed. "I was going to say something, but I could just hear what he'd say...the names he'd call me. Call you." He had turned away, looking out the window of the workroom. "I chickened out."

Gibbs had gotten up and gotten a broom, sweeping up the little pile of sawdust. As he tapped the dustpan into the trash, he said, "Can't blame the man for wondering about the change in you. No more catting around, no more scandals, no more beautiful girls draped on your arm...he's wondering what's up. And why you aren't making any move toward marriage."

Tony had felt horrified at the prospect of settling down. "Marriage? I never want to get married!" He had gotten up and paced restlessly. "Be tied down like that? Kids? No, thanks!" He had stopped in front of Gibbs. "Jethro, are you all right? You look like your stomach's upset."

Gibbs had shaken his head. "No, no, I'm okay. You...you just need to think about what you want, Tony. Then you'll know what to do."

Tony had taken his hand and kissed it. "You, Jethro. I want you."

Gibbs had smiled at him, a lopsided little smile. "Just...think about it Tony. Think about it." And he'd left the room.

Tony had stood staring after him, wondering what had just happened. Suddenly he was the one who had the upset stomach.

Now Christmas was just around the corner, and DiNozzo Senior was blasting Tony about Gibbs and Mallard House full-bore. Tony had finally revealed his relationship with Gibbs, and his father had not received the news well, escalating his harangues about Tony and marriage. After the argument today, Tony arrived back at Mallard House, "pansies" still ringing in his ears, to lick his wounds and consider his next course of action.

"Anthony!" Ducky's plummy tones floated through the air. Tony turned and couldn't help smiling at the man behind Mallard House, the man Tony had come to view as a surrogate father, in contrast to DiNozzo Senior. Ducky's usual bow tie--a festive red and white snowflake print today--was askew, and his hair was uncharacteristically disheveled. Tony wasn't sure, but he thought he saw pine needles caught in there.

"Ducky! What's up?" Tony strove to look jaunty and cheerful. As usual, Ducky saw right through it.

"What is it, Tony? Bad news? Are you all right?" He peered at Tony. "Is Jethro all right?"

Tony grimaced. "He's fine. It's just everything else that bites right now. And to tell the truth, I don't think even he's too happy with me right now." Sudden tears prickled in his eyes, and Tony blinked hard and pinched himself to derail them.

Ducky patted Tony on the back. "Come along, my dear boy. Let's go sit and have a cup of cranberry tea, perhaps with some of those fine pizzelles Abby made and brought in this morning. We'll get this all sorted out." He headed toward his office, pausing to nab a small plate of lacy pizzelle cookies, liberally dusted with powdered sugar, from the assortment on Abby's reception counter.

Tony followed, already feeling a little less tense under the force of Ducky's good nature. They entered Ducky's office and settled into the comfortable chairs he had positioned by the big bay window. He placed the plate on a small table between the chairs and put a kettle to boil on a hotplate. "Just a moment for that, and then we'll be in good shape. In the meantime, perhaps a little nip of this to steady your nerves?" Ducky offered Tony a tot of brandy.

"Can't say I usually have a drink so early, but can't say I've never done it either," Tony said, and he drank the brandy down. It burned right through him, creating a warm sensation that immediately began to radiate throughout his body, unlocking his tense muscles and easing the loop of his father's angry voice in his brain.

"What's with your hair, Ducky?" Tony asked idly, nibbling a cookie. Ducky put a hand up to his hair and laughed.

"We were positioning the Christmas tree in the stand in the great room, and Abigail kept changing her mind about which way to move it. I was underneath holding the trunk, and the branches kept swishing me. There's probably pine needles in there!" He ran his hand over his head a few times to smooth his hair down, and sure enough, some needles fell out onto the floor.

"Here we go now." Ducky rose to take the kettle off the hot plate and poured two mugs of tea, bringing them back to the sitting area. Tony took his and sniffed gratefully, the rich, fruity aroma delighting his senses before he even took a sip.

"Now then, dear boy, what is going on that has you in such a state?" Ducky settled back in his chair and sipped his own tea appreciatively. He carefully spread a napkin over his shirt before selecting a cookie.

Tony held his mug in both hands, savoring the warmth against his skin. The steam wafted up to his nose and brought the scent of cranberries, spices, and honey with it. Now that he was relaxing a bit, he noticed Ducky had some red and white garlands strung around his window. Two white electric candles sat on the sill, their flickering wicks reflected in the glass. "Very festive, Ducky," he said with a small smile. "I like it."

"Remember last Christmas? You came to Mallard House in such a whirlwind. You were strung out and emotionally impoverished, and you didn't even know it. You've learned so much about yourself here, Tony--who you are, what you could be. You've come a long way from that callow young man, and yet...you have a ways to go yet, hmm?" Ducky munched his cookie, dabbing at his mouth with another napkin. He seemed comfortable with the silence that followed while he sipped his tea and looked out the window.

Tony found it marginally easier to speak without Ducky's far-seeing eyes on him. Words spilled out of his mouth in a rush. "A couple of months ago, I had a big fight with my father and I told Gibbs I didn't want to ever get married or have kids. He's been kinda distant ever since, even though he says he's fine, so I guess I fucked up there somehow, but I don't know why. And my dad is after me to stop spending so much time here, wants me to find a rich bitch wife and procreate little DiNozzos, so he can feel like he's some goddamn aristocratic Italian bloodline." Pressure started building up in his eyes, so he blinked rapidly as he struggled to keep his vision clear. "I don't want that. Any of it. I just want--I want Gibbs. And you. And Mallard House and everyone else that's here--Abby, and McGeek, and the kids who run around and make all the noise, and...." He had to stop speaking because his voice hitched embarrassingly, and somehow his eyes were moist.

A tissue was pressed into his hand. "There, there, dear boy. You're feeling very stressed, and it's making you overwrought." Tony managed to choke something grateful out, and Ducky said, "Of course. You're going through quite a lot, and growing up is often a painful process. I remember when I was a boy, I often felt that I was out of sync with my world. One time, I--but that's neither here nor there." He took Tony's mug and put it aside. "Let's see about sorting this all out, shall we?"

Tony blotted his eyes and took a deep breath, nodding as he finally sat back in his chair. "I'm listening, Ducky. What can I do?"

Gibbs looked at the pile of presents under the tree. Tony and DiNozzo Industries were responsible for a great deal of it, but--as he always did--Gibbs had manufactured many little toys from wood and hardware bits. They were all tucked in between the brightly wrapped packages, providing a homey touch to the picture.

"You done good, Gibbs," a husky, feminine voice said quietly. Gibbs turned and Abby smiled at him, her eyes on level with his. Her already tall height was boosted by bright red platform Mary Janes, the same red as in her green-and-red plaid dress. She had crimson lips, darkly shadowed eyes, and her jet black hair was in two knots on the top of her head, adorned with a little candy cane in each.

"It's amazing, isn't ? I thought last year was great, and here we are again. Tony's arranged for dinner to be catered on Christmas Eve, and then we'll hand everything out." She hugged Gibbs' arm. "Things have changed a lot with him around, huh, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded. Things had indeed changed. It had taken a long time for him to really trust what was happening between Tony and him, but they were together now. Partners.

Lovers. He closed his eyes a moment, thinking about Tony in bed with him, lying next to him. His body, strong and beautiful, all shadows and lean lines in the dim light of a single candle by the bed. His unstinting generosity as a lover, his enthusiasm and playfulness, the way he kissed Gibbs with complete trust.

And yet...the memory of Tony's rant about never marrying still festered in him. He'd never mentioned marriage to Tony, but hearing Tony's angry words made him realize that he didn't want to say it would never happen. Tony's anger at his father had felt like the ice-filled water in that fund-raising challenge everyone had done over the summer--sudden and freezing. And what if DiNozzo Senior managed to strong-arm Tony into leaving Mallard House?

Into leaving Gibbs?

He didn't think he could take another loss like that. His chest hurt just thinking about it.

He opened his eyes and looked at the tiny lights and sparkling ornaments bedecking the huge tree. Abby kissed his cheek, her soft lips pressing lightly, and he turned to kiss hers as well.

"Whatever it is, Gibbs? It's gonna be okay. You'll see." With a sweet smile, she was gone.

He looked back at the tree with a sigh.

_Hope so, Abbs. Hope so._

Tony fidgeted inside his costume. The plushy red Santa jacket, red pants, and hat with the fluffy pompom at the end all made him very warm, but he tried to wait patiently outside the Mallard House great room. Dinner had been served and eaten to enormous appreciation, and now the cafeteria elves were cleaning up as everyone else filed into the great room and marveled at the beautiful tree and mountain of presents. Tony was just waiting for his cue to enter, make merry, and start the distribution of the gifts.

With the busy preparations for the dinner and afterward, Tony had managed to avoid Gibbs so far. He knew that he couldn't do that all evening, but he hoped he'd be ready when they did cross paths.

The big doors were flung open at last, and Tony went into the great room, lustily ho-ho-ho-ing away. The children squealed and the adults clapped. Abby in her festive attire and McGee (wearing a sweater that Tony thought could win any ugly Christmas sweater contest) began handing things out under Tony's direction. As they worked, Tony scanned the room for Gibbs, his heart threatening to stop with terror that Gibbs might have skipped the whole evening.

A glimpse of thick silver hair over piercing blue eyes across the room made Tony's heart start beating again. He continued on with his duties, keeping track of Gibbs out of the corner of his eye the whole time. As the three adults busily delivered packages and toys, the pile of gifts began to recede, and finally the brightly colored tree skirt was visible once again.

Everyone was happily looking at or playing with their gifts. Tony, beard now jettisoned, stood along with Abby and McGee on one side, talking quietly as they watched all of the gift recipients. Ducky came over from where he'd been sitting and joined them, congratulating them all for a job well-done.

"Well, Tony," Ducky said quietly. "I do believe it's time. It's up to you, of course, but the proper moment itself has arrived."

Abby and McGee looked at each other. "What moment, boss?" asked McGee.

"Did we forget something?" chimed in Abby with a concerned look.

Ducky shook his head as he smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "No, no, nothing like that. Just a little something Tony wanted to take care of." He winked, perplexing them even further.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, Duck, you're right." He exhaled heavily. "Okay, well...here goes."

He walked in front of the tree and raised a hand. "Hey, everyone, could I have your attention, please? Just for a moment?"

The hubbub quieted down, and everyone looked at Tony.

Including Gibbs, Tony noted. Good.

"We hope you've had a wonderful time here tonight. I speak for Abby, Tim, Gibbs, and Ducky as well as myself when I say we wish you all the very best holiday possible." He smiled at a resounding wave of applause in response. "We're just about done for tonight, but there's one last gift I'd like to give. Could Leroy Jethro Gibbs please come up here?"

Everyone looked around for Gibbs. The man in question quietly came through the crowd up to the tree, but Tony saw the tensed corners of his mouth and the slight quirk of his brows that showed his confusion.

Finally he was next to Tony, standing at ease with feet apart and hands behind his ramrod-straight back.

"Hi, Jethro." Tony said softly.

"Tony. What's this all about?"

"One sec, okay?" Tony unfastened his Santa coat and handed it to McGee along with the hat. He slipped the pants down amid a few catcalls, handing those off as well, and straightened up. An appreciative "Oooh" and a smattering of applause at his reveal, as he now stood clad in a dark gray suit, immaculately cut, with a crimson shirt, tie, and pocket square.

Gibbs' eyes flashed his approval. "Nice threads, DiNozzo. What's the occasion?"

Tony turned to face Gibbs. "The occasion is an apology. I said some words recently that hurt you. I didn't realize it, and someone helped me figure it out. So, I'm sorry." He leaned forward and kissed Gibbs on the cheek.

Gibbs smiled briefly. "It's okay, Tony. You never have to say you're sorry to me. I appreciate the apology, but...why here?"

"Because I'm not done. You told me to think about what I want, and I have. Knowing what I want and knowing how to get it, though, those are two different things. But I think I figured it out now."

He saw Gibbs was listening attentively, and gathered his courage to continue.

"As of January first, I will no longer be employed with DiNozzo Industries in any capacity. My salary and expense account will cease to exist, and my father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior, will not have any further claim on me, or my life, again."

Gibbs eyes widened in surprise. A gasp from Abby and McGee was echoed by the audience.

"Tony, are you...what are you going to do?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled at him. "You're looking at the new Director of Mallard House. Under Ducky's auspices for a while, as I learn the ropes." He picked up Gibbs' hands. "This is where my heart is."

Gibbs stood stock-still for a moment, his eyes studying Tony's. Then he pulled on their joined hands and took Tony into his arms, hugging him tightly. Tony buried his face into Gibbs' neck, smelling his woodsy cologne that was everything home to him.

"Tony...I'm so proud of you. Love you so much," Gibbs whispered in his ear.

Tony whispered back, "I love you too." He pulled his head back and looked deep into Gibbs' beautiful blue eyes. "I said never, but I didn't know what I was saying 'no' to. Can we change it to...'maybe' instead?"

Gibbs brought a hand up to cradle Tony's cheek. "I think 'maybe' sounds great." He kissed Tony slowly and sweetly, their lips pressing together.

A round of applause broke them out of the moment, and they stood smiling hand-in-hand as people swirled around them.

Ducky came over, and Gibbs hugged him, then Tony.

"Thank you, Duck. This feels so right, in every way," Tony told him, his heart full of gratitude and love.

Ducky smiled broadly. "I'm so glad, dear boy. Always happy to help to sort things out. One time, I knew a fellow student who was--"

Tony grabbed Gibbs's hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Good night, Ducky!"


End file.
